


Need

by Ginger_Ninja_405



Category: Alien (Prequel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Oral Sex, Reader Insert, Smut, utility closets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 22:18:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14270721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger_Ninja_405/pseuds/Ginger_Ninja_405
Summary: David seeks comfort and validation with his human lover after an uncomfortable interaction with a crew member.





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short, spontaneous one-shot written way too late at night, or way too early in the morning, depending on your perspective

He's so pleasantly warm, warmer than I ever would have thought when I was introduced to the concept of his kind. His synthetic flesh is almost ghostly pale, all smooth planes, perfectly engineered. His fingers are slender but deceptively strong as they carefully run through my hair, resisting the urge to pull me even closer as I consume everything that he offers me. The occasional noises that escape his throat seem to urge me to take him even deeper into my mouth, and I try not to wonder whether they are legitimate sounds of pleasure, or if he is simply placating my ego. This is the first time he's ever asked me to do this for him, I am usually the silent volunteer. Maybe his groans are real after all.

I can feel him watching me, and I want to look up into his eyes but I've never been comfortable looking into a lovers eyes when I preform for them. He doesn't seem to mind, continuing to slide his digits through the hair that falls all around me. He lets out a noise that I've become very familiar with, and my arms wrap around his waist, pulling him even deeper into me, the tip of his generous length brushing the back of my throat. I have to fight the urge to pull away when I feel myself gag, I know he's close. I don't want to pull away until he erupts for me. His fingers are like claws in my hair as he begins to lose his control and his hips begin thrusting forward into me, and I let him. His pleasure is my pleasure, when we are so close, when he is clinging to me with such uncharacteristically desperate want, it's all that I need. I don't need him to please me, his need for me is pleasing enough, and I suddenly taste his fluid in the back of my mouth, his hips stuttering, his hands almost cradling my head as my arms tighten around him. After several seconds of stillness and silence, I carefully pull away from his hips, wiping the remnants of his climax from the corner of my mouth, and he lets his tall, lean body slide back against the wall, down to the floor of the rarely used and long-ago emptied utility closet that we find ourselves in. He pulls me into him before I can say a word, my body conforming to his awkwardly, but not unpleasantly. I listen to his breathing as it slows, wondering again if it's intentional, preformed only for my benefit. His bleached bangs intermingle with my mussed, naturally pigmented strands, his lips finding mine, pressing gentle kisses against my mouth, ignoring the remnants of his own flavor.

We don't exchange words, we just awkwardly embrace in the small room, ignoring all the happenings of the ship around us. I suspect he's had an unpleasant interaction with a member of the crew...probably Vickers, but I don't ask, and he doesn't volunteer an explanation. I know we only have a few more minutes before the other humans on the ship become suspicious, I know he's join me in my room later, and we'll continue what we've began here, but in his moment of need, his wish for comfort, it means the universe to me to know that I am the one he trusts, the one he is open with...or as open as he can be. He's all I need.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know it was short, but I realized the male characters I write for don't get nearly enough oral affection, and David seems the most deserving. Leave some kudos and/or comments if you liked it :)


End file.
